


Labirynt

by The Hufflepunkest (Hufflepunk00)



Series: (...) but at least he flew [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (it’s gay angst), Brotherly Bonding, Hogwarts, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mentioned Wolfstar, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, angsty boys, confused Felib, here comes Felib's sister and oh god we're so damned, i swear this isn’t straight angst, mentioned andromeda/ted, more like the noble and most disfunctional house of bitches, sad Alphard, to nie TEN prank spoko, well maybe not exactly bonding
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepunk00/pseuds/The%20Hufflepunkest
Summary: Prolog do "Icarusa" zawierający kilka krótkich historii z życia Alpharda Blacka.





	1. Oni

**Author's Note:**

> Szczerze mówiąc, te ficzki to będzie swego rodzaju eksperyment. Nigdy nie zbetowane, pisane dość chaotyczne, były po prostu czymś, co pisało mi się lekko, pod wpływem chwili, bez żadnego większego planu. Mam nadzieję, że całość okaże się w miarę zjadliwa.  
> Niedługo po prologu powinien pojawić się również krótki epilog.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I didn't say 'I love you' to heart it back.
> 
> I just wanted to make sure you knew."

_\- O czym tak myślisz?_

_\- Myślę jakie mam szczęście; myślę jak to się stało, że ktoś taki jak ja skończył z kimś takim jak ty...Myślę, jak to możliwe, że najpiękniejszy skarb, jaki kiedykolwiek widziałem, stoi przede mną prawie nagi._

_\- Prawie? - rozbawiony poważnym tonem swojego ukochanego, Alphard zmarszczył pytająco brwi - Co znaczy „prawie”? Felib, zaczynam poważnie martwić się o twoje zdrowie._

_\- Prawie. Bo pan, panie Black, pozwala opaść wszystkim swoim szatom, ale nie swojej masce._

 

_~~~~_

 

Smugi światła wpadające przez potężne okno w sypialni, przemykające się między ciężkimi, na wpół rozsuniętymi kotarami i zasłonami otulały swoim ciepłem splecione ze sobą nagie ciała. Sunące po niebie chmury przerzedzały się za sprawą zwycięstwa słonecznego poranka, który pozostawił na nich swoje złote ślady. Alphard Black obudził się w ramionach mężczyzny, któremu tej samej nocy powiedział najodważniejszą i jednocześnie najgłupszą rzecz, na jaką kiedykolwiek się zdobył.

Wspomnienie minionego wieczoru otrzeźwiło go brutalniej niż wylany na głowę kubeł zimnej wody i wywołało równie silne dreszcze, co taki zabieg. Ramię drugiego czarodzieja nagle stało się nieludzkim wręcz, przytłaczającym ciężarem, jego klatka piersiowa stała się zbyt mała.

Powoli podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, starając się przy tym nie obudzić nadal pogrążonego w półśnie mężczyzny i przywołując w głowie wspomnienie wczorajszych wydarzeń.

Nie wiedział ile wypili – nawet gdyby nie stracił rachuby, był pewien, że skończyłoby się dokładnie tak samo. Zbyt dobrze się bawili, zbyt dobrze czuli się w swoim towarzystwie, ciepła noc zbytnio im sprzyjała. Nagle byli zbyt młodzi i nic więcej nie miało znaczenia. Świat zbyt chętnie wspierał spacery, które kończyły się w sypialni, za zamkniętymi drzwiami.

To nie był ich pierwszy raz; to nie był nawet drugi ani piąty raz. Coś jednak, prawie jak magiczny urok, musiało opaść na nich i zmienić jedną z wielu nocy w nowo odkryty ląd.

Proste _„Kocham cię”_ wyszeptane pomiędzy miękkim pocałunkiem, a chciwie chwyconym oddechem, kiedy obaj nie byli już w stanie zrobić wiele więcej, brzmiało niewinnie, słodko, niewłaściwie wręcz czarująco w ciemnym pokoju, do którego złośliwie wdzierało się migotanie gwiazd i srebrne światło księżyca. Tym bardziej, kiedy tuż za nimi podążyło ciche _„Ja ciebie też kocham”_ Feliba.

Alphard jęknął mimo woli na samo wspomnienie. Poczuł się upokorzony; nie przez samo wyznanie, nie przez nic, co zdarzyło się minionej nocy – za to nie mógł być losowi bardziej wdzięczny – ani nie przez mężczyznę, którego przecież nie mógł winić ani za pozornie niegroźną odpowiedź, wspomaganą zresztą przez otumaniony jeszcze alkoholem i zapachem seksu umysł. Tak naprawdę tym, co w jego oczach czyniło go godnym pożałowania była naiwność z jaką obnażył się wczoraj dla tego człowieka, dla nocy i dla świata.

Ruch na sąsiedniej poduszce wyrwał go z zamyślenia i zanim się zorientował, silne ramiona na powrót oplotły go w pasie.

\- Dobrze spałeś? - wymruczał, a Alphard prawie zapomniał o całym zmartwieniu czując leniwy uśmiech w słowach swojego chłopaka. _Prawie_ okazało się jednak nie być wystarczające, bo czując jak zimna dłoń zaciska się na jego gardle, nie zdołał zmusić się nawet do odpowiedzi.

Na chwilę zapanowało milczenie, ale Felib wcale go nie poganiał. Alphard przygryzał w zdenerwowaniu wargę szukając w sypialni punktu, na którym mógłby się skupić, jednocześnie całą swoją siłą woli powstrzymując chęć ucieczki. Tylko cisza była niecierpliwa.

\- Nie musiałeś tego mówić – powiedział wreszcie, przesuwając dłonią po ramionach czarodzieja.

Powieki Feliba powoli uniosły się, w przymrużonych oczach odbiło się złote światło górującego słońca, którego promienie wdzierały do sypialni i ciekawość, tak drażniąca, bo wynikająca z niezrozumienia. Mężczyzna podniósł się na łokciach, przyglądając się uważnie drugiemu czarodziejowi, który z kolei zdawał się unikać jego wzroku, kontynuując zamiast tego swoją wędrówkę po dobrze znanym pokoju. Jego spojrzenie przesuwało się po drewnianych meblach, pięknie zdobionych ramach i pokrytych tapetą ścianach odwlekając moment, w którym będzie musiało spotkać w końcu jego własne.

Czarnowłosy mężczyzna siedział tuż obok, ale zdawał się być gdzieś daleko. W dłoniach miął delikatny materiał pościeli w kompletnej ciszy, w jakimś dziwnym poniżeniu.

\- Obaj byliśmy wczoraj pijani – ciągnął Alphard; jego głos tak bardzo nie przypominał siebie – To, co powiedziałem…Wiem, że to może być zbyt dużo. Nie chciałem i nie chcę zmuszać cię do odwzajemnienia…tego.

Oczy Feliba powiększyły się, a następnie zwęziły w konsternacji, pomiędzy ściągniętymi brwiami zaczęła pojawiać się głęboka zmarszczka. Bardzo powoli docierał do niego sens słów Blacka.

\- Nie chciałeś, żebym ci wtedy odpowiedział? Nie _to_ chciałeś usłyszeć?

Alphard wziął głęboki oddech, powietrze zadrżało w jego płucach, by zdradzając się swoją słabością, nie zrobiła tego klatka piersiowa, w której - ukryte gdzieś za porcelanowym ogrodem żeber – krwawiło obolałe serce.

\- Nie chciałem, żebyś odpowiadał, jeśli sam tego nie czułeś. Wolałbym, żebyś milczał niż odbierał tym słowom znaczenie.

Milczenie, jakie na nich spadło, zdawało się czegoś oczekiwać, żądać ofiary.

\- Powiedziałeś, że mnie kochasz…- pytanie uciekło z jego ust zupełnie niekontrolowane, ale gdy zdążył się opamiętać, było już za późno, by się wycofać -…ponieważ sam to czułeś?

Felib wpatrywał się w czarnowłosego czarodzieja wyczekując odpowiedzi i próbując uformować z szalejących po jego umyśle myśli choć jedno zdanie, jedno słowo, które mogłoby przebić się przez niewidzialną ścianę zdają się ich dzielić. Szukał ratunku w znajomej sylwetce swojego kochanka, śledził drogi, których tak długo – i jednocześnie krótko – uczył się pilnie dniami i nocami. Przeraziła go bladość występująca na twarz mężczyzny i wyraźna trudność z jaką szeptem dobierał kolejne słowa.

\- Możemy o tym zapomnieć, możemy po prostu udawać, że to się nigdy nie wydarzyło. Tylko proszę…Proszę, nie patrz już tak na mnie.

\- Alphard – głos drugiego czarodzieja był ostrzejszy niż sam by tego chciał, ale nie był w stanie nad nim zapanować; kotłowało się w nim od nadmiaru emocji, których nie potrafił uspokoić – Naprawdę myślałeś, że tak z ciebie zakpiłem? Że to wszystko tylko na niby, że to tylko po to, żeby….- Widząc przerażenie z każdą chwilą rosnące na twarzy mężczyzny, Felib naprawdę chciałby czuć się mniej rozczarowany i przez to również mniej winny; chciałby rozumieć dlaczego to wszystko, co budowali powoli i czasem niezbyt roztropnie przez długie miesiące, nagle zaczęło rozsypywać się w ich dłoniach jak zamek z piasku. - Naprawdę takie masz o mnie zdanie?

\- A bo ja wiem? - W słowach Alpharda była jakaś dziecinna wręcz rozpacz i coś na kształt desperacji. Zamotał się jak motyl w sieć, nadal próbując dotknąć odległego Słońca. Obdarty z dumy, z porzuconym gdzieś daleko poza zasięgiem ich wzroku płaszczem arystokratycznego chłodu, pozbawiony dystansu, który zachowywał nie po to, by mieć przewagę, ale żeby nie dać się dotknąć przez nieporządne ręce, Black wydawał się bezbronny jak mały chłopiec. Jego oczy jednak, zamiast napełnić się łzami, które dopełniłyby obrazu, nieugięcie trwały na swojej pozycji jak strażnicy, jego płonący wzrok zdawał się być ostatnią linią obrony. - Skąd mam wiedzieć? Co miałem myśleć, do cholery?

To jednak, czego broniło spojrzenie, bezdusznie zdradził i wydał łamiący się, drżący głos i Felib w jednej chwili zrozumiał, że problem nie leżał w nim, ani w tym, co Alphard o nim myśli, ani w tym, co myśli o sobie, ani nawet w tym bezmyślnym, ale jakże przez to prawdziwym i szczerym “ _Kocham cię”._

Bo w czym jego “ _Kocham cię”_ miałoby być lepsze od wszystkich poprzednich, jakie usłyszał?

Felib miał ochotę uklęknąć przed zagubionym mężczyzną, objąć jego nogi i całować kolana, objąć go całego i nie wypuszczać tak długo, aż sam nauczy się jak pozbierać jego rozbite kawałki. Jak sprawić, by mu uwierzył.


	2. Cygnus

_\- Siwiejesz, Felib – bezceremonialnie stwierdził Alphard przeczesując dłonią miękkie włosy ukochanego._

_Felib uśmiechnął się tylko słabo, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z pojedynczych srebrnych nitek przeszywających tu i ówdzie jego fryzurę._

_\- Nie brakuje mi ostatnio stresu._

_\- Powinniśmy się pobrać, zanim całkiem zamienisz się w staruszka._

_\- Powinniśmy… - czarodziej znieruchomiał, ale prawie natychmiast udało mu się odzyskać rezon. - Tak, masz rację._

 

~~~~

 

\- Kim jest ta ślicznotka?

Jasne włosy Narcyzy zafalowały wokół jej porcelanowych ramion, kiedy główka odwrócił się pospiesznie od lustra, ukazując śliczną twarzyczkę nastolatki. Zdziwienie malujące się w błękitnych oczach lalki, szybko ustąpiło miejsca czystej radości, kiedy dziewczyna zlokalizowała źródło tajemniczego głosu.

\- Alphard! - młoda czarownica wpadła natychmiast w szeroko otwarte ramiona mężczyzny. - Jednak przyszedłeś! Tata powiedział, że nie dasz rady…

\- Na to pewnie liczył - parsknął czarodziej wypuszczając bratanicę z objęć - Pokaż no się, kwiatuszku…Morgano, wyglądasz wspaniale! Czyżby był jakiś szczęściarz…?

\- Pewnie _znów_ Lucjusz Malfoy! - Policzki Narcyzy zapłonęły intensywnym rumieńcem, kiedy z sąsiedniego pokoju odezwał się kpiący głos jej siostry. Alphard podejrzewał, że Bellatrix nie zamierza się z nim przywitać, w przeciwieństwie do Syriusza, którego rozczochrana czupryna pojawiła się właśnie w drzwiach; starszy czarodziej nie miał czasu zastanowić się nad tym, co się dzieje, a siostrzeniec już wpadł na niego z impetem obejmując szczupłymi ramionami w pasie.

\- Witaj, Syriuszu - mężczyzna parsknął rozbawiony oddając uścisk, po czym znów zwrócił się do zawstydzonej dziewczyny - _Malfoy?_

\- Straszny kretyn - młodszy czarodziej wytłumaczył pospiesznie, wyręczając swoją kuzynkę, która otwierała już pobladłe ze zdenerwowania usta, żeby zaprotestować. Kątem oka Alphard dostrzegł uśmiechają się do niego z przejścia Andromedę i małego Regulusa tuż za jej plecami.

\- To dość surowa opinia, Syriuszu. Jestem pewien, że Lucjusz jest gentlemanem - pospieszył bliskiej płaczu blondynce, która teraz patrzyła na niego z prawdziwą wdzięcznością, na ratunek. Alphard - chcąc, nie chcąc - znał dobrze rodzinę Malfoyów i złego wychowania akurat zarzucić im nie mógł. Sam pierworodny i, zdaje się, jedyny syn Abraxasa nie zrobił na nim nigdy złego wrażenia, może jedynie wydał mu się nadto poważny – wręcz _oziębły_ \- jak na swój wiek. - No i dobrze traktuje naszą Cyzie, prawda? Na czym jak na czym, ale akurat na chłopcach trochę się znam - Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział na tyle cicho, żeby mogła usłyszeć je tylko Andromeda, która zbliżyła się już do niego z Regulusem. Dziewczyna przewróciła oczyma, ale nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu.

Narcyza, czując się najwyraźniej kompletnie bezsilna i upokorzona, uśmiechnęła się jedynie słabo i próbując ukryć rumieńce na policzkach, uciekła prędko na piętro, mamrocząc coś grzecznie o pomocy matce.

\- Cieszę się, że tu jesteś - z niekrytą ulgą przyznała tymczasem starsza z sióstr - Miło widzieć w tłumie choć jedną przyjazną twarz.

\- Nie mógłbym przecież zawieść ulubionej bratanicy - Alphard wyszczerzył się do dziewczyny - Skąd, u licha, przyszło wam wszystkim do głowy, że mnie nie będzie?

\- Może stąd, że od dłuższego czasu nie raczyłeś pojawić się na żadnej kolacji, nie mówiąc już o bankiecie u Rosierów.

Wszystkie twarze zwróciły się w kierunku schodów, na których z kamiennym wyrazem stał Cygnus Black. Wyprostowany, dumny, podnosił wysoko głowę, żeby wydawać się wyższym od brata, co Alphard zawsze uważał za równie śmieszne, co drażniące. Los spłatał im okrutnego figla, czyniąc braci równymi.

\- Twoja matka cię woła, Syriuszu. Wy też zajmijcie się już lepiej przygotowaniem - Cygnus zwrócił się do dzieci, nie spuszczając oczu z brata. Jego głos był spokojny, ale stanowczy i nikt nie śmiał mu się sprzeciwić.

\- Naprawdę się tu ciebie nie spodziewałem - powiedział wreszcie, kiedy zostali sami.

\- Ja też - przyznał szczerze Alphard - Wiesz, że nienawidzę tych przyjęć. Zgaduję, że po prostu zatęskniłem za rodziną.

\- Oczywiście - prychnął młodszy z braci. Przez chwilę mierzył go badawczym spojrzeniem, aż wreszcie westchnął tylko i zaproponował - Może chcesz się napić?

Alphard nie odmówił. Usiadł na wskazanym przez drugiego czarodzieja miejscu i bez słowa przyjął kieliszek czerwonego wina.

Przez dłuższą chwilę siedzieli po prostu na przeciw siebie w milczeniu, w myślach rozstrzygając, czy istnieje jeszcze coś, o czym bracia mogliby rozmawiać.

\- Nie chcesz wziąć ze sobą… _osoby towarzyszącej_? - ciszę przerwało pytanie Cygnusa.

\- Wiesz, że ojciec dostałby zawału, gdybym kogoś przyprowadził - parsknął Alphard.

\- Na twoje szczęście, ojciec już od pewnego czasu nie czuje się na siłach, żeby uczestniczyć w tego typu… _rozrywkach._

\- Jeśli nie on, Walburga z pewnością chętnie rozerwałaby go na strzępy.

\- _On_? - Cygnus obojętnie obrócił szkło w palcach, ale starszy czarodziej wiedział, że wkracza na temat, do którego próbował ich obu doprowadzić, który go interesował - A więc jednak masz kogoś?

Alphard wzruszył jedynie ramionami.

\- Może mam.

\- Długo? - dopytywał. Uniósł nieznacznie brew rzucając bratu dziwne spojrzenie, ten jednak milczał uparcie.

\- Rzadko jesteś taki rozmowny – prychnął Cygnus.

\- To samo mógłbym powiedzieć o tobie - rzucił ponuro Alphard w odpowiedzi - pozbyłbym się jedynie ironii. Wybacz, bracie, ale wolę nikogo nie mieszać w nasze „ _rodzinne rozrywki”_. Wystarczy, że ja muszę w nich uczestniczyć.

Cygnus mierzył go przez chwilę swoim zimnym, przenikliwym spojrzeniem, ale nie zadawał więcej pytań. Wino nadal znikało z kieliszków, a cisza coraz ciaśniej wypełniała piękny salon na Grimmauld Place.


	3. Kalila

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Krótkie wyjaśnienie - Kalila jest starszą siostrą Feliba, a przy okazji inteligentną czarownicą z darem przewidywania przyszłości.  
> Praca Alpharda i Feliba dość mocno oscyluje wokół archeologii, historii i zabawy z zaklętymi artefaktami i miejscami. W Egipcie znaleźli się w sprawach służbowych, ale postanowili wykorzystać to na swoją korzyść. 
> 
> Przyznam szczerze, że bałam się tego rozdziału, więc będę bardzo szczęśliwa, kiedy podzielicie się ze mną opinią na jego temat, a przede wszystkim kreacji Kalili!

 

_\- Felib? Nie uważasz…Nie myślisz czasem, że nie będziesz ze mną szczęśliwy?_

_\- Nie – bez cienia zawahania odpowiedział drugi czarodziej - Bo z całą pewnością wiem, jak nieszczęśliwy byłbym teraz bez ciebie._

  
~~~~

 

Zachodzące Słońce leniwie wędrowało dusznymi uliczkami Kairu. Jak pochłonięty swoim dziełem artysta malowało szkarłatne plamy na piasku, muskało kamienie ciepłem, jakie zostawić po sobie może tylko dotyk ukochanej osoby. Jego wielka, rubinowa tarcza szykowała się właśnie, żeby zniknąć za złotą linią horyzontu.

Upał przestał być nieznośny już w momencie, w którym cienie rzucane przez domy ze złocącej się cegły zaczęły rosnąć na nagrzanym chodniku; ciężkie powietrze ześlizgujące się po murach, sprzyjało jednak nieznośnej duchocie, która zostawiała na skroniach lśniące kryształki potu. Na ulice, które opustoszały nieco w godzinach górowania Słońca, wylewać zaczęła się falą podniesionych głosów masa zmieszanych ze sobą rąk, nóg i pociemniałych mokrymi plamami koszul. W tłumie z trudem dało się wypatrzyć znajomą twarz; w powietrzu kotłowało się tysiące słów i szybkich, gorących oddechów, promienne nimby ozłacały głowy przechodniów, światło nie oślepiało już przekrwionych od unoszącego się wokół pyłu oczu.

Odcięci od świata stworzonego z opadającego kurzu i skwaru murem niewielkiego lokalu, w którym między stolikami unosiły się szepty i wydostające się z kuchni zapachy, odpoczywali zmęczeni południem czarodzieje i czarownice. Lokal sam w sobie był wyjątkowo niepozorny, niemniej dobrze znany wśród społeczności magicznej Kairu. W kuszącym chłodem cieniu ogrodu, na który wychodziły tyle drzwi budynku, świadkowie magicznego świata mogli liczyć na chwilę spokoju, smaczny posiłek, całkowitą dyskrecję i kieliszek ginu.

Podróżując z Rosetty do Kairu, Kalila – przy całym swoim darze wróżbiarskim – nie mogła spodziewać się tego, co zastanie ją, gdy wreszcie zobaczy młodszego brata. Hydra pojawiająca się w jej snach od miesięcy, stała się głównym tematem korespondencji z Felibem, ten jednak w każdym ze swoich listów uparcie zapewniał, że nie ma powodu do obaw i zbywał jej ostrzeżenia. Kalila uśmiechała się tylko kwaśno; mężczyzna od dawna nie był już dzieckiem, dlaczego więc ciągle dawał jej powody, by tak go traktować? Tym bardziej uciążliwe stało się uczucie chłodnego niepokoju, gdy bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, Felib poinformował ją o swoim pobycie w Egipcie, nalegając jednocześnie na jak najszybsze spotkanie. Kalila bez słowa rzuciła wszystko, obawiając się najgorszego.

Tym, czego z całą pewnością nie spodziewała się zobaczyć w cieniu rosnących na tyle ogrodu magicznego lokalu w centrum Kairu akacji, był młody mężczyzna, którego dłoń spleciona była z dłonią Feliba.

\- Chciałem, żebyś poznała Alpharda. - Jej brat mówił przez cały czas, gdy wreszcie uściskali się na powitanie, a Kalila i przedstawiony jej właśnie mężczyzna wymienili niezręczne uściski dłoni i wszyscy zajęli już swoje miejsca. Widać było, że biedak robi, co tylko może, żeby odpędzić ciężką aurę, jaka nad nimi zawisła, Kalila jednak musiała przyznać, że z wielkim trudem docierały do niej jego słowa. Zamiast skupić się na głosie Feliba, czarownica uważniej przyjrzała się nieznajomemu.

Alphard Black – jak zdążyła się już dowiedzieć – ze swoimi srebrzącymi się w świetle oczami przypominał jej smukłego, czarnego jak smoła kota, który czujnie obserwuje z dachów szarpiące się o kawałek mięsa bezpańskie psy. W jego europejskich rysach kryła się swego rodzaju osobliwość, zupełnie nie pasująca do obrazu angielskiego czarodzieja. Kalila zauważyła również silną opaleniznę na skórze Blacka, tym samym domyślając się, że mężczyźni musieli spędzić w Kairze kilka dobrych tygodni. Tego również nie omieszka wyrzucić bratu.

Tymczasem Felib mówił dalej.

\- Chcemy się pobrać.

 _Ach, więc są zaręczeni._ Kalila była niemalże zaskoczona spokojem, z jakim przyjęła tę informację; odniosła zresztą wrażenie, że niemniej zdziwiony był jej brat. Mężczyzna szybko jednak wrócił do prowadzenia rozmowy, nie dając zbić się z tropu i przede wszystkim wiedząc doskonale, że żadna z pozostałych siedzących przy stole osób nie podejmie się tego zadania za niego.

W ciągu kolejnej godziny czarownica dowiedziała się, że dwaj mężczyźni żyją razem już od kilku dobrych lat. Zaręczyć zdążyli się zaledwie kilka dni wcześniej i mówiąc szczerze, żaden z nich nie wyglądał, jakby już to do niego dotarło. Patrząc na nich, Kalila nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że rozmawia z parą dzieci bawiących się w dom; wyjątkowo podnieconych nową rolą, wyrośniętych i niemalże odpowiedzialnych dzieci. Ale nadal dzieci.

Kalila kilkukrotnie musiała ugryźć się w język w czasie rozmowy. Brunetka nie należała nigdy do osób, które cokolwiek jest w stanie powstrzymać przed wyrażeniem własnej opinii, miała jednak problem, gdy w grę wchodził jej młodszy brat. Czasem nie wiedziała jak ma się przy nim zachować, próbując za wszelką cenę spełnić się w roli starszej siostry, jednocześnie unikając grania matki. Cała sytuacja być może byłaby łatwiejsza, gdyby Kalila miała pewność, że Felib wysłucha tego, co ma mu do powiedzenia; z pewnością byłaby łatwiejsza, gdyby czarodzieje nie wyglądali na tak ze sobą szczęśliwych.

I być może jeszcze chwila i Kalila zebrałaby wreszcie myśli na tyle, by w rozmowie przyjąć bardziej aktywną postawę od rzucania bratu dość jednoznacznych spojrzeń ( _Nie podoba mi się to, Felib. Wcale mi się to nie podoba._ ), gdyby wspomniany czarodziej nie zdecydował się zostawić jej sam na sam z Alphardem pod byle pretekstem.

Pierwsze, niemiłosiernie długie i męczące minuty, w których dwójka pozostałych przy stole czarodziejów uparcie obserwowała swoje własne paznokcie i zakurzone od piasku buty, wypełnione były napięciem, do którego zdawał się nie docierać mdły gwar powstały wśród pozostałych gości lokalu. W sztucznie stworzonej w ich głowach ciszy, Kalila próbowała rozstrzygnąć, które z nich ma ciekawszy pomysł na zamordowanie Feliba za jego gładką ucieczkę.

Nie była nawet pewna, czy chciała, żeby milczenie trwało, aż do powrotu jej brata, czy może jednak liczyła po cichu na to, że na ich głowy spadnie meteor, ale słowa Alpharda, który sam zdecydował się przerwać ciszę zaskoczyły ją.

\- Nie przypadłem ci do gustu – stwierdził, nie zapytał i było w tych oczywistych słowach coś infantylnego. Jeśli miał być ze sobą szczery, Alphard od początku uważał, że całe to spotkanie jest skazane na porażkę. Zmuszał się jednak do okazania choć odrobiny entuzjazmu przed Felibem, żeby ukryć to jak źle czuje się w swojej skórze, jak bardzo chciałby być teraz gdzieś zupełnie indziej. Niepewność uderzyła go bolesną falą i nie wiedział jak sobie z nią poradzić. Koniec końców, Kalila nie zareagowała tak źle, jak mógłby się tego spodziewać, mimo to nie czuł, że w jakimś stopniu ta walka jest już wygrana. Nie oznaczało to rzecz jasna, że zamierza się poddać, nawet jeśli miało się to dla niego źle skończyć.

\- Nie polubiłaś mnie i nie mogę cię za to winić. Szczerze mówiąc, nawet ci się nie dziwię – kontynuował i kiedy mówił, próbował nawet przywołać na swojej twarzy czarujący uśmiech. Jego rysy jednak szybko stężały, zupełnie tak, jak gdy rozmawiał ze swoją własną siostrą. - Nie proszę o twoją sympatię, ale chcę, żebyś dała mi szansę.

\- Znam się na ludziach, Alphard.

Czarodziej uniósł brew, kiedy Kalila przerwała ciszę swoim opanowanym, przywodzącym na myśl pewnie stąpającego po piasku lisa głosem, jednocześnie badając dokładnie wzrokiem twarz mężczyzny. Alphard jak ten wzrok przytrzymuje go w miejscu niczym lodowate palce ściskając podbródek nie pozwalają się odwrócić. Wytrzymał pod jego naciskiem, bo czym była zimna, kobieca dłoń w porównaniu z rękawicą Polluxa Blacka?

\- Znam się na ludziach – ciągnęła – i znam _chłopców_ takich jak ty.

\- Takich jak ja – powtórzył po niej Alphard, bardzo powoli, uważając, by kwaśny uśmiech, który próbował stłumić nie wybrzmiał w jego głosie. Kalila rzuciła mu wyzwanie; grzechem byłoby je odrzucić. - Pewnie uważasz, że jestem kolejnym bogatym dzieciakiem, który się nudził, więc wymyślił sobie bunt – podjął. - Znasz _chłopców_ takich jak ja; to znaczy jakich? Rozpuszczonych? Kapryśnych?

\- Smutnych – przyznała wreszcie Kalila, jakby to była najoczywistsza rzecz na świecie, a Alphard zamilkł. Od dziecka uczył się odpierać wszystkie ataki ironicznym uśmiechem i gładkimi słowami, ale przed tym nie potrafił się obronić.

Czarownica kontynuowała.

\- Znam smutnych chłopców, którzy w ten czy w inny sposób ciągną za sobą na dno każdego, na kim in zależy; nie chcą, ale muszą złamać serce każdego, kogo kochają tylko dlatego, że myślą, że w ten sposób go ochronią.

 _Smutny chłopiec_ , bo to właśnie jego Kalila zobaczyła w oczach pana Blacka, gdy podała mu dłoń, kiedy w jej pamięci świeża była jeszcze wizja spadającej z nieba jasnej gwiazdy.


	4. Remus

 

_Czarnowłosy czarodziej podniósł nieznacznie wzrok, kiedy na korytarzu rozległ się hałas spowodowany tupotem dwóch par stóp i szybko zbliżającymi się głosami. Chwilę później przez drzwi do zawalonego kolorowymi gratami salonu wpadł Ted Tonks z Andromedą, która szarpała go za ramię, jakby chciała powstrzymać od kolejnego kroku. Na blade pliczki dziewczyny wystąpił widoczny rumieniec._

_\- Przyszedłem prosić o rękę – oświadczył młody czarodziej._

_Alphard przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego zupełnie beznamiętnym wzrokiem, po czym wreszcie powoli odpowiedził._

_\- Oh, Edward, jestem poruszony. Co prawda, spóźniłeś się nieco, ale nadal bardzo mi to schlebia._

_\- To nie tak… - biedny Ted zarumienił się jeszcze głębiej, zdając sobie sprawę ze swojego niedopowiedzenia._

_Tymczasem Andromeda przestała ciągnąć swojego chłopaka, dopiero teraz zauważając błyszczący pierścionek na palcu wuja._

_\- Oh, Alphard!_

 

~~~~

 

\- Miły chłopak.

Felib rzucił niewinne stwierdzenie w głąb pokoju, mając nadzieję, że przeciśnie się przez otwarte drzwi, przemknie obok drżącego płomienia świecy, którego anemiczne światło próbuje pobudzić opierające się o ściany cienie do nieśmiałego tańca. Jego słowa odbiły jest jednak tylko echem od ciszy, która, pomimo dochodzącej ze starego odtwarzacza melodii, osiadła ciężko na eleganckim salonie, niczym zmarszczka na zatroskanym czole. Można by pomyśleć, że oprócz startej płyty i kilku krążących po skrzypiącej podłodze kłębów kurzu, pokój jest pusty. Kiedy jednak Felib zajrzał do środka z dwoma kieliszkami czerwonego wina w dłoniach, przekonał się, że w wielkim, obitym czerwonym suknem fotelu, w dokładnie takiej samej pozycji, w jakiej go tam zostawił, siedzi czarnowłosy mężczyzna z twarzą zwróconą ku oknu i oczyma wpatrzonymi w ciemność.

Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby niczego nie słyszał; jakby wcale nie wiedział, że tu jest i był doszczętnie pogrążony we własnych myślach. Odpowiedział jednak na wcześniejsze słowa swojego narzeczonego, kiedy ten postawił przed nim na stoliku krwawiący pod bladym światłem gwiazd trunek.

\- Miły - brzmiała lakoniczna odpowiedź. Natychmiast podniósł do ust kieliszek, nadal unikając wzroku ukochanego.

Felib uniósł wyczekująco brew.

\- Nie polubiłeś go.

Alphard milczał przez chwilę zbierając myśli.

\- To nie tak. Dzieciak jest naprawdę miły. Po prostu…

\- Nie polubiłeś go.

Mężczyzna nie spuścił wzroku kiedy wbiły się w niego stalowe tęczówki. Czasem ciężko było rozgryźć Alpharda, zwłaszcza, gdy on sam nie potrafił siebie rozgryźć. Niemniej, jego przeczucia - jakby nieuzasadnione nie było - sprawdzały się niemalże bez wyjątku.  
Niemalże.

\- Co ci się w nim nie spodobało? - próbował drążyć temat. Black był niezwykle czujnym obserwatorem, być może dostrzegł coś, czego od sam nie zauważył. - Był spięty, to prawda. Ale kto by nie był? Nie wydaje mi się, żeby popełnił jakikolwiek błąd; sprawiał wrażenie grzecznego, dobrze wychowanego i inteligentnego młodzieńca. Co najważniejsze; wyglądało na to, że Syriuszowi na nim zależy.

 _To prawda_ , pomyślał Alphard. Co do tego nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości. Już sam fakt, że jego chrześniak zdecydował się przedstawić swojego chłopaka członkowi rodziny, świadczył o tym, jakim zaufaniem go darzył. _I ile po tym związku oczekiwał._ Właśnie to zmartwiło Alpharda najbardziej. Niemniej, przez cały wieczór nie znalazł najmniejszego zarzutu dla Remusa Lupina.

_Ale czy nie znał już kiedyś kogoś, kto bez potknięcia przechodził przez wszystkie jego kontrole, wszystkie analizy, nie dał się przejrzeć na wylot?_

\- Powiedziałbym, - w międzyczasie ciągnął drugi mężczyzna uśmiechając się przekornie - że zachował się wręcz lepiej od ciebie. Oczywiście, nie mam tu na myśli twoich manier. Ktoś z zewnątrz mógłby też pewnie stwierdzić, że byłeś _miły._ Niemniej, nie powiesz mi, że umyślnie nie traktowałeś biedaka z taką rezerwą, prawda? Nie liczyłbym też na to, że umknęło to uwadze Syriusza…

Alphard nic nie mówił. Myślał tylko gorączkowo.

\- Nie zachowywałeś się tak przy Jamesie…

Felib obserwował zmiany na twarzy ukochanego rozpaczliwie próbując złapać się czegoś, co popchnie tę rozmowę na właściwy tor. Wszystkie mięśnie w ciele Alpharda zdawały się być boleśnie spięte, a kłykcie pobielały mu, kiedy dłonie zaciskały się na drewnianej ramie fotela.

Mężczyzna zaniepokoił się widząc jak bardzo Blackowi nie jest w tym momencie do śmiechu, jednocześnie zaczął niepokoić się o swojego chłopaka.

\- Alphard - poczekał, aż srebrne oczy zwróconą na niego uwagę - Proszę, powiedz mi, co się dzieje?

W milczeniu, jakie między nimi rosło było coś kojącego, pełnego zrozumienia i zmuszającego emocje do wyciszenia. Trwali tak jakiś czas patrząc sobie w oczy i szukając w nich odbicia świec, czekając, aż z burzy zostanie tylko rześkie powietrze.

\- Po prostu – Alphard odpowiada wreszcie po minutach długiego milczenia. Wzdycha, kiedy wypuszcza ciężko powietrze z płuc. Jego twarz staje się nagle dużo starsza i Felib rozumie jak zmęczony jest jego narzeczony - Bardzo się zawiodłem na mojej pierwszej miłości. Byłem w wieku Syriusza, a już byłem gotowy oddać całą swoją duszę; zakopać rozum, przestać jeść i oddychać, wyrzec się zmysłów. Powierzyłem serce niewłaściwej osobie i nie zostało mi z niego nic oprócz pokruszonych kawałków. - Felib nie był pewny, czy w oczach Alpharda odbijają się gwiazdy, czy z ich nieprzeniknionej tafli błyszczy coś jeszcze innego. Słuchał uważnie, starając się nie uronić ani słowa, czując jak lodowatą dłoń zaciskającą się gniewnie na jego żołądku. Tymczasem, kiedy ten sam gniew na cały świat, który w ten sposób próbował strącić z nieba jego gwiazdę, napierał na jego wzrok, Alphard kontynuował - Musiały minąć wieki, zanim ktoś je wreszcie pozbierał. Nie chcę, żeby Syriusz cierpiał tak samo.


	5. Syriusz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syriusz znów narozrabiał, ale nauczona wcześniejszymi doświadczeniami ze spotkań z Blackami, Minerva McGonagall zdecydowała się poprosić o pomoc starego przyjaciela i jednocześnie wuja niesfornego Gryfona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Po krótkiej przerwie wreszcie mogę dodać ostatni rozdział! Kroi się jeszcze epilog do Icarusa, ale nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć, kiedy będę mogła go opublikować.

_\- Powiedz, Alphard, nigdy nie chciałeś zostać ojcem?_

_Kieliszek zadzwonił o stół, kiedy czarnowłosy czarodziej parsknął, próbując ukryć zakłopotanie._

_\- To, czego chcę, co mogę, a co powinienem, to zupełnie różne kwestie. Co więcej, wcale nie zamierzają się ze sobą godzić._

  


_~~~~_

  


Próbując zdusić ciężkie westchnie, czarnowłosy mężczyzna podniósł się powoli z zajmowanego przez siebie fotela. Mebel był solidny, głęboki i z miękkim, purpurowym obiciem, utrzymany w staroświeckim stylu, był nienagannie zachowany przed niefortunnym działaniem czasu, choć nie ulegało wątpliwości, że najlepsze lata ma już za sobą; był wyjątkowo wygodny, ale Alphard nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że wiercił się w nim jakby coś parzyło go w tyłek.

\- Dziękuję, Minervo – podziękował, kłaniając się grzecznie siedzącej za dębowym biurkiem czarownicy. Jej kocie oczy śledziły z wielką uwagą ruchy swoich gości, kiedy starszy z czarodziejów delikatnie, choć stanowczo zaczął popychać młodszego do wyjścia, szczęśliwy, że nie musi już siedzieć na gwoździach pod tym czujnym spojrzeniem.

Opuścili gabinet w zupełnym milczeniu, które trwało jeszcze dłuższą chwilę, gdy od kamiennych schodów odbijał się po ścianach wąskiego zejścia stukot ich obcasów.

To miała być kara dla Syriusza, a dla niego czas na chwilę spokojnego namysłu; nic nie mogło bardziej wyprowadzić chłopca z równowagi niż bezczynność. Problem w tym, że Alphard, w przeciwieństwie do swojego rodzeństwa, był znacznie mniej przychylny stosowaniu tego typu metod, a co za tym idzie, był również mniej doświadczony, co w ostatecznym rozrachunku przełożyło się na fakt, że ową karę wymierzył sam sobie. Cisza była nie do zniesienia.

Zwolnili kroku na opustoszałym korytarzu prowadzącym na błonia, gdzie spomiędzy kamiennych łuków wyzierało gasnące ciepło zachodzącego słońca. Chłód płynący od nienagrzanych przez południe murów był w tym skrzydle przyjemny, w parze z ciemniejącym na widnokręgu niebem dawał uczucie kojącej senności. Nawet potężne cienie zdawały się już składać swoje szare głowy do snu.

Alphard przystanął w połowie długiego przejścia, wiedząc, że Syriusz zrobi to sami. Niby od niechcenia spojrzał w dal przez wysokie okno, przeciągając ciszę jeszcze krótką chwilę, żeby upewnić się, że nikt nie plącze się po korytarzach o tej porze. Uczniowie na szczęście zajęci byli kolacją w Wielkiej Sali.

Choć wypadałoby również zauważyć, że nie wszyscy...

\- Co ty sobie myślałeś?

Westchnienie, jakie towarzyszyło pytaniu starszego czarodzieja było zupełnie bezbarwne, naznaczone za to ciężarem, który bez ostrzeżenia zdzielił milczącego dotychczas Syriusza, którego peszyło zachowanie wujka.

\- Chciałem tylko…- bąknął Gryfon, nie będąc nawet pewien, czego właściwie chciał. Cała sytuacja była wypadkiem; tym razem nie była to nawet „oficjalna wersja wydarzeń” ustalona przez Huncwotów, ale nieprzyjemna prawda, w obliczu której Syriusz poczuł się zupełnie bezradny. Przywykł do tego, że nic nie ma w zwyczaju dziać się zgodnie z jego własną wolą na Grimmauld Place, ale Hogwart miał być przeciwieństwem kamienicy pod numerem dwunastym. Nieszczęśliwy obrót sytuacji był jak kubeł zimnej spadający na głowę, zostawiając go z uczuciem całkowitego zagubienia.

Na domiar wszystkiego teraz był tu Alphard; nie uśmiechał się, wyglądał na potwornie tym wszystkim zmęczonego i wcale nie zapowiadało się na to, że pozwoli siostrzeńcowi dokończyć tłumaczenie. Prawdopodobnie na jego korzyść, skoro i tak nikt nie uwierzył w nie wcześniej.

\- Masz pojęcie jakie to było niebezpiecznie? - _Tak_ i właśnie dlatego Syriusz był w zasadzie wdzięczny losowi, że był w tym sam. - Mogła stać ci się krzywda! Co byś zrobił, gdyby komuś innemu stała się krzywda? - Syriusz nie chciał o tym myśleć. - Merlinie, a co byś zrobił, gdyby to doszło do twojej matki?

Głos Alpharda brzmiał dziwnie i chociaż młodszy czarodziej nie potrafiłby porównać go do skrzeczącego krzyku swojej matki albo pozornie obojętnego, lodowatego tonu wujka, kiedy ten poinformował wszystkich, że nikt nie może już rozmawiać z Andromedą, była w nim pewna ostrzegawcza nuta, która jak mantrę powtarzała, że jeszcze jeden krok może niebezpiecznie zbliżyć go do przepaści.

W pewnej chwili Syriusz zdał sobie sprawę, że od dłuższego czasu nie słyszy już słów wujka, a sam jego głos, jakby te dwie rzeczy miały prawo rozdzielić się w przestrzeni. Chłopiec miał zwyczaj „wyłączać się” podczas długich lektur swoich rodziców. Był to swego rodzaju mechanizm obronny, który wykształcił, gdy jego umysł nie mógł już znieść kolejnej _„szlamy”, „zdrajcy krwi”_ i _„niewdzięcznego bachora”_. _Nie słuchaj ich_ , powiedział mu kiedyś James, jakby to było takie proste. I Syriusz faktycznie przestał słuchać.

Na myśl jednak, że zareagował w ten sposób na słowa Alpharda, animag poczuł wstyd.

Coś w wyrazie jego twarzy musiało zaniepokoić starszego czarodzieja, bo ton jego głosu się zmienił, a po chwili mężczyzna umilkł. Wyglądał na ogromnie strapionego, a jego ciemne od troski oczy próbowały przeszyć chrześniaka na wylot. Pochylił się wreszcie nad chłopcem, by nieco zrównać ich poziom, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu i z Syriuszowi przemknęło przez myśl, że Alphard dobrze wie, o co chodzi.

\- Syriusz…- zaczął, ale Syriusz nie potrafił powiedzieć, czy zrobił to po to, by przyciągnąć jego uwagę, czy po prostu zrezygnował z tego, co chciał powiedzieć, bo natychmiast zamilkł, jakby zbierając myśli. - Minerva jest moją dobrą przyjaciółką. Zna dobrze twoją...sytuację. Robi nam obu przysługę wzywając mnie zamiast twoich rodziców, ale...musisz zdać sobie sprawę z tego, że nie zawsze tak będzie.

Alphard mówił cicho i sprawiał wrażenie, jakby wypowiedzenie każdego słowa sprawiało mu dużą trudność. Jakby dobierając je, stąpał po kruchym lodzie, próbując przeprawić się na drugi brzeg rwącej rzeki, ale na jej środku okazało się, że żadna ze ścieżek nie prowadzi przez bezpieczny grunt.

Syriusz nie wiedział, jak poradzić sobie z _takim_ Alphardem, więc zapytał o pierwszą rzecz, jaka przyszła mu do głowy.

\- Jesteś na mnie zły?

Mężczyzna pokręcił szybko głową, jakby zaskoczony samym tego typu pomysłem.

\- Nie, nie jestem – zaprzeczył, ale kiedy zauważył, że młodszy czarodziej nadal nie wygląda na przekonanego dodał - Może tylko trochę rozczarowany. Nie będę na ciebie krzyczał; wiem, że nie chciałeś, żeby tak to się skończyło. Ale możemy porozmawiać. - Po słowach Alpharda nastąpiła cisza, jaką nie sposób było porównać do tej z klatki schodowej, w której echem wracał do nich tylko dźwięk ich kroków. Chłopiec opuścił się wzrok przygryzając dolną wargę, a starszy mężczyzna był gotów wpaść w panikę, bojąc się, że powiedział coś złego. – Oczywiście jeśli chcesz – bąknął zupełnie już speszony, całą siła woli powstrzymując się od wykonania jakiegoś nerwowego gestu. _Weź się w garść, stary koniu._

Syriusz jednak uparcie milczał, skubiąc rąbek swojej szaty, nie chcąc spojrzeć wujowi w oczy. Alphard poczuł, że nigdy nie czuł się tak bezradny, jak podczas ostatniej godziny.

Ciężkie westchnienie przerwało kolejną, zalewającą ich falę ciszy i Black zrozumiał, że to będzie długi wieczór.

\- Nie musisz się bać, Syriuszu – zapewnił i poczuł jak złośliwy kolec drąży mu dziurę między żebrami. _Skoro musi to tłumaczyć, czy to nie znaczy, że już zawiódł?_ \- Nie jestem twoim ojcem.

Spodziewał się ciszy, ale zamiast tego słowa siostrzeńca uderzyły w niego, jak wyłaniająca się z mroku pięść.

\- Wiem, po prostu...czasem chciałbym, żebyś nim był.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Każdemu kto czytał i był ze mną podczas całej tej przygody - przez którą momentami pewnie ciężko było przebrnąć, gdy tu i ówdzie co chwila wkradały się przeoczone przeze mnie błędy - serdecznie dziękuję i mam nadzieję, że nie zanudziłam Was jeszcze Alphardem na śmierć!


End file.
